Lettres à Ardwin
by Madeleine8
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE.Legolas écrit des lettres à une amie d'enfance racontant tous les pas de la Communauté de l'Anneau
1. Default Chapter

Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as rejoint Dame Arwen et le Seigneur Elrond à Fondcombe, la Forêt Noire, desormais, n'est plus trés sure ces temps-ci, méme pas pour nous, les elfes de Mirkwood.  
  
Nous, la compagnie de l'Anneau, sous l'autorité et la guide de Mithrandir, nous sommes arrivés prés de la vallée Nanduhirion, aussi nommée Vallée de la Sombre Rivière pour entrer dans les Terres de Rohan en direction à Mordor.  
  
Chaque fois que j'entend ou je prononce ou inclus, je l'ecris comme maintenant, ce nom, je peux pas éviter de penser et je me rappelle de nôtre Grande Forêt si verte il y a fort longtemps que ni toi, ni moi avec nôtre âge nous l'avons jamis connue, et comme la noirceur s'est installée. Alors je pense à l'intensité du Mal là-bas pour arriver à transformer une forêt verte en une forêt noire, étant donnée la distance qui sépare les deux domaines.  
  
Je sais que j'aurais du te dire en personne que je formais partie de la Compagnie au lieu de dire a mon père qu'il te le dise, mais je vous connais tous les deux et vous auriez fait tout vôtre posible pour que je ne parte pas avec eux, mais je crois que c'est mon devoir, voir mon destin.  
  
Je sais le tourment que te ronge maintenant en savant comme tu sais que je suis parti et où je me dirige, mais je sais aussi que tu me comprends mieux que personne y que je devais partir avec mon ami Aragorn, mon ami, et la compagnie.  
  
Maintenant à Fondcombe, Dame Arwen et toi, vous pouvez vous consoler entre vous pendant que vous juger durment Aragorn comme moi-même pour avoir risqué nos vies dans la Quête de l'Anneau, savant que ces jugements sont vains puisque toutes les deux vous savez que nous devions partir.  
  
Je te laisse et te désire le bonheur.  
  
À la prochaine, ton ami,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood. 


	2. Deuxième Lettre

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Je dois remercier une trés chère amie, à laquelle on appelle Nandareth à qui je tenais à remercier publiquement par son aide. Et auusi je dois remercier Kaima par son review et par son aide pour arriver à mettre en ligne ma fic.  
  
Tous les personages, hormis Ardwin evidement, appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Ça y est, voilá me deuxième lettre, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.  
  
Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Dans ma dernière lettre je disais que nous étions prés de la Vallée Nanduhirion que nous allions traverser pour entrer dans las terres du Rohan, mais finalement on a pas pu le faire parce que Saroumane "Le Blanc", qui comme tu as surement appris maintenant, il nous a trahi et aide Sauron, le Seigneur des Ténébres contre la Terre du Milieu, le faisait surverller.  
  
On a essayé de traverser le Caradhras mais ça n'a pas été posible à cause de Saroumane de nouveau car il a utilisé la magie pour provoquer une avalanche. Finalement c'est Frodon qui a decide par où passer et je t'écris ces lignns avant d'entrer dans les Mines de Khazad- Dûm ou si tu préferes, Moria.  
  
Je dois t'avouer que je suis pas trés d'accord avec la décision du Porteur de l'Anneau, mais Mithrandir a respecté cette décision et nous continuons sous sa guide.  
  
Tu peux imaginer que nôtre compagnon et chaque fois meilleur ami, Gimli, est trés content d'entrer aux mines. Tu te demandes pourquoi? Je suppose que Dame Arwen t'a parlé des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, alors tu sauras qui est Gimli. C'est un nain, mais malgrés la haine qui existe entre nos deux races, les nains et les elfes, celui-ci, qui vient de la Montagne Solitaire, est entrain d'entrer peu à peu dans mon coeur et une profonde amitié commence à se lier entre nous deux. C'est surprenant que je commence à sentir une amitié envers un nain, mais je peux pas éviter resentir cela.  
  
Pendant que j'écris cette lettre, Mithrandir essaie de trouver le mot de passe pour entrer aux mines et tout le reste nous attendons prés du lac qui est tout prés de l'entrée. Je sais pas si cette lettre arrivera à Fondcombe, mais je demanaderai de l'aide aux aigles, à Gwaihir, pour qu'elle te l'apporte et que tu saches de nôtre chemin, d'où est la Communauté à chaque moment. On est même pas entrés aux mines de Khazad-Dûm et moi je pense deja à la sortie. Il parait que traverser les mines durera quatre jours, alors il y aura pas de nouvelles pendant ce temps.  
  
Bon, je dois te laisser parce que Frodon vient de trouver la solution à la porte en ithilin (qui brille sous la lumière des étoiles et de la lune) du Royaume de Moria. Le mot de passe était simplement "Mellon", ami en elfique, c'était trop simple pour l'Istari, c'est pour ça que c'est finalement un hobbit qui a trouvé.  
  
Gwaihir est arrivée et attend avec grande patience ma lettre pour la porter à Fondcombe. Mithrandir me prie de te dire que tu prennes soin de toi, je me joint à lui et je te le demande aussi.  
  
Je prends congé de toi et je te désire le plus grand bonheur,  
  
Ton ami,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood.  
  
P.S. Salue Dame Arwen et le Seigneur Elrond de ma part et trasmets-les mon affection.  
  
Legolas. 


	3. Troisième Lettre

Salut a tous, Me voici avec mon chapitre trois ou ma troisième lettre. Simplement dire que les personnages sont à J.R.R. Tolkien sauf Ardwin et remercier les reviews reçus qui aident beaucoup à continuer avec ma fic.  
  
Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Avant tout je dois m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais les choses à Khazad-Dûm sont allées pire de ce que je pensais et de ce que tout le monde aurait pu attendre ou simplement désirer. T'en fait pas, je vais m'expliquer.  
  
Pour commercer, entrant à Moria, Boromir, le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor a trouvé les paroles justes en disant que cette caverne n'était pas une mine mais un tombeau. Le sol était plein de cadavres, de squelettes de nains morts troués para des flèches de gobelins.  
  
Voyant cela, nous avons décidé de sortir de là, mais ça a été complétement impossible parce que du lac est sorti un animal, un monstre terrible, un kraken qui a attrapait Frodon et Sam que nous sommes arrivés à libérer entre Aragorn et Boromir pendant que moi je lançais des flèches sans cesse.  
  
Le monstre nous a poursuivi et a fait bloquér l'entrée des Mines de Kazad- Dûm et on a pas eu autre choix que continuer à avancer sous la guide de Mithrandir qui nous a aidé avec de la lumière.  
  
Les premiers pas à travers les mines se sont bien passés même étant suivis de prés par la créature Gollum, celle que possédait l'Anneau Unique avant Bilbon, le hobbit, et son filleul Frodon Bolson qui l'a apporté au conseil d'Elrond à Imladris.  
  
On est arrivés aux cavernes principales de Moria et je dois admettre, moi, un elfe qui adore les bois et les arbres que ces cavernes étaient splendides et magnifiques. Je crois que le mot exacte est grandioses. Mais quelques minutes aprés les choses ont changées.  
  
Gimili, le nain, de qui je t'ai déjà parlé, a découvert le tombeau de son cousin Balin, l'ultime Seigneur de Khazad-Dûm, et Gandalf a lu les dernières phrases écrites para les nains avant de périr. Pippin, ou comme tu peux le connaître par Dame Arwen, Peregrin Touque, un hobbit, qui est un peu maladroit, mais sans malice a fait tomber un squelette dans un puis et alors il s'est passé quelque chose de terrifiante. Pour commencer des orques sont apparus acompagnés d'un troll des cavernes et ça a été dur pouvoir les abattre et sortir de la salle du tombeau, mais nous sommes arrivés à le faire. On a traversé le popnt aprés avoir du sauter un fossé et alors le pire est apparu: Un Balrog.  
  
Jamais j'en avais croisé un et j'espére de tout mon coeur ne recroiser jamais un autre. C'est une créature grande, gigantesque, noire comme Mordor, sombre et brûlante. Ses yeux sont à feu comme son épée et son fouet à plusieurs cordes. Gandalf a fait tout possible pour le tuer, il a utilisé la flame, la lumière d'Udûn pour l'arrêter et il a réussi, le Balrog a sombré dans l'âbime, mais il a emporté Mithrandir avec lui.  
  
Mithrandir, appellé para les hommes Gandalf ou le Peregrin Gris, istari sage et bienveillant qui a découvert la trahison de Saroumane qui nous a guidé pendant cette partie du voyage qui nous a aidé pas seulement maintenant, mais pendant toute sa présence en Terre du Milieu. Ami des elfes depuis toujours, des hommes, des hobbits et des nains, il a toujours su la meilleure solution à prendre. Une voix toujours écoutée et respectée, de la Forêt Noire au sud du Gondor, d'Eriador aux Monts de Fer. Écouté par Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn et mon père...Le chagrin est trés récent maintenant dans mon coeur...  
  
À la sortie des mines, on été bouleversés les uns et les autres mais Aragorn nous a fait lever et repartir pour fuir les orques et arriver aux bois de Lothlorien, au domaine de la Dame du Bois Galadriel, Noldor a parte entière et son époux Celeborn. On a été surpris par Haldir de la Lorien, et on a été rapidement conduit en présence des Seignuers. La vision de Galadriel est toujours troublante. Son pouvoir de lire dans les coeurs de toutes les races font ses rencontres uniques chaque fois. Aprés avoir raconté nôtre aventure aux Mines on nous a laissé nous reposer tranquilement aux bois sous la fraîcheur des arbres. Et c'est dnas ses lieux ou je t'écris cette lettre qui est mouillée para les larmes qui s'écoulent de mes yeux entendant le chant de deuil del elfes de Lothlorien pour Mithrandir.  
  
À la prochine, ton ami,  
  
Légolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	4. Quatrième lettre

Salut a tous,  
  
Me voici à nouveau avec ma quatrième partie ou la lettre suivante. Simplement dire que les personnages appartiennet à J.R.R. Tolkien sauf Ardwin et remercier les reviews reçues. Je vous en suis reconnaisante. Je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture.  
  
Réponse à Eryna Khan: Seulement une petite explication pour Frodon Bolsón au lieu de Sacquet ou Baggins. Je suis espagnole et dans les livres de Tolkien en espagnol le prénom et nom sont Frodo Bolsón, simplement j'ai oublié dans cette lettre de traduire. Desolée.  
  
Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Écrire une lettre à une amie pour devoir raconter des choses tristes me produit une grande peine, mais le destin est cruel et c'est ce qu'a eu lieu depuis ma dernière lettre. Mais, j'avance trop, je vais commencer par le début.  
  
Notre séjour à Lothlorien c'est trés bien passé, mise à part la grande douleur par la perte de Mithrandir à Khazad-Dûm.. Comme je t'ai déjà dit on nous a reçu aimablement le Seigneur Celeborn et la Dame Galadriel et on nous a laissé nous reposer le temps nécessaire, qui nous a pris quelques jours, avant de repartir pour continuer notre quête. Avant de laisser les Bois de la Lorien, Dame Galadriel nous a offert à chaque membre de la Communauté un présent, même à Gimli, notre nain préferé. Moi j'ai porté avec moi un arc des Galadrim qui est plus grand et plus résistant que ceux de Mirkwood ainsi q'un carquois de flêches.  
  
On est repartis dans trois petites barques divisés de la manière suivante: Dans une d'elles, Aragorn avec Frodon et Sam Gamgie; dans la deuxième Boromir avec Merry et Pippin et dans la dernière Gimli et moi que maintenant nous sommes de trés grands amis, ce qui parraissait impossible au début de cette mission. Nous sommes devenus inséperables. Maintenat j'attends le moment de finir notre mission et pouvoir vous présenter tous les deux, je suis sur que vous deviendrez aussi de bons amis.  
  
Nous sommes descendus par la rivière argentée Celebrant de Lothlorien avant d'arriver à l'Anduin. Les arbres si nombreux aux bois de Lothlorien ont laissé place pendant un moment à des falaises de pierre. Tout à coup nous avons vu deux géantes statues de pierre, c'étaient les Argonath, des statues qui représentent les ancêtres d'Aragorn, Isildur et son frère Anarion qui fuyèrent la destruction de Numénor et fondèrent les royaumes dans l'éxile dans la Terre du Milieu du Gondor et d'Arnor qui doivent retourner maintenant à notre cher ami Estel, l'héritier d'Isildur. En passant entre les Argonath nous sommes entrés en Gondor.  
  
Les arbres sont apparus à nouveau sur les deux rives, avant de nous arrêter sur la rive ouest, sur les prairies de Parth Galen au pied de Amon Hen. Aragorn, notre nouveau guide a décidé de traverser le lac pendant la nuit. Moi je voulais continuer et je lui ai dit mais il m'a répondu que les orques patrouillaient l'autre rive. Mais c'était pas la rive est qui m'inquiétait, quelque chose ou quelqu'un approchait de nous, où nous étions. Aragorn a pris la décision d'entrer à Mordor par le nord, traversant les Emyn Muil et puis le Marais des Morts jusqu'aux portes noires de Mordor.  
  
Pendant que nous discutions notre route, Frodon ainsi que Boromir ont du partir vers les arbres car tout d'un coup, nous avons vu qu'ils étaient pas avec nous. Nous sommes partis en groupes pour les chercher, et moi je suis parti avec Gimli. Faire les choses emsemble tous les deux, ça commence à être une habitude. C'est Aragorn qui l'a trouvé, mais pendant que Frodon courait vers l'Anduin, Gimli et moi, avons aidé Aragorn à se battre avec les orques et une nouvelle créature qu'on connaissait pas avec une main blanche sur les têtes, symbole sûrement de Saroumane. Nous nous sommes batus farouchement, et pendant la bataille nous avons entendu le corne de Gondor, ce que voulait dire que Boromir avait besoin de notre aide. Essayant d'arrêter les coups des adversaires nous sommes arrivés où était le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, mais c'était trop tard, trois flèches noires d'orques traversaient son corps. Il est mort dans les bras d'Aragorn.  
  
Nous avons organisé une petite cérémonie d'adieu et nous l'avons mis dans une des barques avec son épée et son corne, et on l'a laissé partir dans le cours de l'Anduin jusqu'aux catarates de Rauros où il est disparu.  
  
Après nous avons vu l'autre barque sur l'autre rive et je pensais rattraper Frodon et Sam la nuit, si nous partions en ce même moment, mais Aragorn nous a dit que le destin de Frodon et de l'Anneau Unique n'étaient plus dans nos mains maintenant et que notre devoir était sauver Merry et Pippin de la torture et de la mort. Alors nous devions partir les rechercher et chasser les orques.  
  
Maintenant je dois te laisser et je te désire le bonhuer, Gimli et Aragorn se joignent à moi dans ce désir. À bientot et à la prochaine,  
  
Ton ami  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	5. Cinquième Lettre

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Avant tout dire que je pensais que cette lettre allait être plus difficile à cause de la brusque absence de cinq personnages, mais heureusement, je me trompais.  
  
Tous les personages appartiennent a J.R.R. Tolkien sauf Ardwin, qui est à moi. Je vous désire une agréable lecture.  
  
Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Aprés l'adieu à Boromir, nous sommes partis emportant le strictement nécessaire pour poursuivre les orques et sauver les hobbits Merry et Pippin. Même si nous pensions à libérer deux des hobbits, moi je pouvais pas laisser de penser aux autres deux hobbits qui allaient suivre l'idée d'Aragorn de traverser les Emyn Muil et le Marais des Morts pour arriver à Mordor et détruire l'Anneau Unique.  
  
Suivant les pistes interpretées par Aragorn, nous sommes arrivés aux vertes prairies de Rohan, et moi, grâce a ma vue perçante, j'ai pu distinguer les orques qui emportaient les hobbits ver le Sud, vers le bois de Fangorn ou vers Isengard, ce qui nous aidait à confirmer l'idée que ces orques travaillaient pour Saroumane, le Blanc. Pendant une des interprétations des pistes d'Aragorn nous avons trouvé une feuille de Lothlorien, celles qui graffent nos capes elfiques, et Aragorn a cru deviner que celle-ci appartenait à la cape de Pippin, et a utilisé une phrase trés connue à Lothlorien: "Les feuilles de Lothlorien ne tombent pas sans besoin".  
  
Nous avons continué la poursuite pendant quelques jours, retrouvant de temps en temps des restes des orques, des choses perdues et même des cadavres d'orques, il s'entretuaient entre eux! Le quatrième jour, nous nous sommes levés et j'ai vu que le soleil qui pointait à l'horizon était rouge, tu sais aussi bien que moi, ce que veut dire un soleil rouge à l'aube. Du sang avait était versé cette nuit. Cela ne nous a pas tranquiliser precisament et on a pensé que cela pouver vouloir dire que les hobbits avaient été tués pendant la nuit. Nous avons essayé de ne pas penser à cette posssibilité et prier Eru pourque ce sang appartient aux orques ou aux serviteurs de Saroumane et nous avons continué nôtre chemin par les Terres du Rohan.  
  
Nous avons suivi la trace que laissaient les orques en traversant ces prairies et j'ai vu au loin que de nombreux hommes à cheval approchaient. Nous avons attendu qu'ils approchent de nous, ils sont passés juste à côté sans nous voir, ce qui montrait ce que voulaient dire les elfes de Lorien en disant que ces capes nous confondaient avec l'environement. Juste quand ils étaient passés, Aragorn les a interpellé. Il nous ont encerclé avec ses montures et on demandait à Aragorn qui il ètait que que faisaient un elfe, un nain et un homme dans les Terres du Rohan. Aprés les présentations, nous avons su qu'ils étaient les chevaliers du Rohan, de la Marque, les Rohirrim avec Eomer, le neveu du Roi Théoden du Rohan à la tête de cette petite armée qui avait été expulsé d'Edoras, la capitale de ce domaine par le Roi, conseillé par un homme intrigant appellé Grima. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils avaient tués des orques la nuit dernière ce qui confirmait le soleil rouge du matin, et à nôtre demande de l'information des deux hobbits ou semi- hommes qui voyageaient avec eux comme prisonniers, il a répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas vu quleque chose ou quelque personne qui ressemblent à nos amis.  
  
Aprés les adieux, nous avons rapidement approché du lieu de la massacre, où tous les corps des orques tués ou mutilés fumaient dans un feu selon la manière des Rohirrim, qui faisaient toujours cela avec les victimes et nous avons cherché entre les restes et les cadavres quelque chose qui puisse ressembler aux hobbits ou leur appartenir. Gimli a trouvé, alors, dans le feu, une des ceintures que Dame Galadriel leur avait offert avant de partir de Lothlorien, avec ce que nous avons pensé les avoir perdus, mais Aragorn a rencontré rapidement des pistes qui contredisaient ce fait.  
  
Selon les interprétations d'Estel, les hobbits auraient fuit de la massacre et des ses adversaires vers le Bois de Fangorn, trés prés de nôtre place. Le Bois de Fangorn, le bois le plus vieux de la Terre du Milieu, un des peus endroits où je me sens jeune, malgré mon âge.  
  
Bon, je vais devoir te laisser avant d'entrer à Fangorn. Je t'envoyerai une prochaine lettre quand nous l'aurons traversé. Je te désire le mieux, salue Dame Arwen et le Seigneur Elrond de ma part et trasmets-les mon afecction pour eux.  
  
À la prochaine et à trés bientot,  
  
Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood.  
  
À bientot,bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	6. Sixième Lettre

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Comme toujours, les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien sauf Ardwin que m'appartient.  
  
Je vous désire une agréable lecture.  
  
Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Comment va tout à Imladris? J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi que Dame Arwen et le Seigneur Elrond. Des elfes commencent à partir vers les Havres Gris? Je suppose que oui. Moi, j'ai pas toujours décidé qu'est ce que je vais faire, si rester dans la Terre du Milieu ou partir vers Valinor à la fin de ce Troisième Âge, quand la Quête de L'Anneau finisse.  
  
Ma dernière lettre t'est parvenue quand Estel, Gimli et moi allions entrer à Fangorn à la recherche de nos deux amis hobbits Merry et Pippin. Quand je suis entré dans la Fôret, je me suis senti à nouveau jeune, malgré mon âge, dans ce bois, le plus vieux de toute la Terre du Milieu. Je me suis promis d'y revenir un jour à cette grande fôret quand le Guerre de l'Anneau ne soit plus qu'un amer souvenir, quand elle soit iluminée par le soleil qui la montrera verdoyante, dans toute sa splendeur renouvellée dans la tranquilité de la pais retrouvée.  
  
Au début de nôtre enquête par Fangorn nous avons utilisé la perspicace d'Aragorn en interprétant les pistes et nous avons suivi les traces que Meriadoc et Pelegrin avaient laissé pendant son voyage dans la fôret, ils suivaient le cours d'un ruisseau, tour prêt de la rive, ce qui laissaient de traces très claires dans la terre fraîche. Entre ces traces là et l'idée de Pippin de laisser un feuille de Lothlorien sur son passage, nous aidé à suivre son chemin sans de grandes difficultés. Portant tout à coup, Estel est arrivé à la conclusion de que les deux semi-hommes avaient laissé le cours à un moment donné et le futur Roi du Gondor a découvert une empreinte qu'il arrivait pas à identifier, qu'il reconnaissait pas et n'avait jamais vu ce qui nous a un peu inquiété.  
  
Peu de temps après nous sommes arrivés à des ruines plongées dans l'ombre des grands arbres de Fangorn quand une intense lumière blanche éblouissante nous a submergé. Un personnage est apparu en elle et mes deux compagnons et moi-même nous avons pensé que c'était Saroumne le Blanc qui voulait faire tout son possible pour que nos pouvâmes faire aboutir nôtre quête, faire vaincre le Bien contre Sauron. Nous avons, je n'ai pas honte à l'avouer, nous avons paniqué. Je sais pas ce qu'y m'a pris mais j'arrivait pas à encocher une flèche dans mon arc et plus encore je ne pouvais ni viser, ni tirer et heureusement je ne l'ais pas fait. Au même moment Aragorn avait sorti Anduril (l'épée Narsil à nouveau forgée a reçu ce nouveau nom), et Gimli brandait son hache prêt à frapper. C'est moi le premier à savoir et à réaliser qui était devant moi et même si ma tête me disait que c'était pas possible, j'ai pas pu me retenir et j'ai presque crier : Mithrandir, Mithrandir !  
  
Oui, je sais, il parait impossible mais c'était vrai, c'était bel et bienlui, c'est lui ! C'est Gandalf, nôtre « Peregrin Gris » qui est revenu de l'Ombre òu il était tombé à Khazad-dûm. Nous lui avons demandé qu'il nous raconte ce qui c'est passé après sa disparition à Moria. Et Mithrandir nous a raconté.  
  
« Je suis tombé pendant beaucoup de temps et le Balrog est tombé avec moi. Son feu m'entourait et me brûlait. Finalement nous nous avons submergé dans de l'eau froide, si froide que mon c?ur a failli geler. Nous sommes arrivés au fond des mines, a des endroits où pas même les nains de Durin étaient arrivés et la créature était maintenant faite de boue et très forte. Nous avons lutté, là où le temps n'existe pas, et finalement il a fuit par des passages souterrains. J'ai parcouru ces chemins à sa poursuite, car cette la seule solution pour vaincre le désespoir que je ressentais. À travers ces chemins qui nous menaient toujours vers le haut nous sommes arrivés au pied d'un escalier sans limite. Montant sans arrêt en spirale nous sommes arrivés au sommet du Celebdil, ou le soleil brillait ce qui a redonnait au Balrog son corps de feu. Finalement je l'ai battu et il est tombé cassant un côté de la montagne. J'ai gît sur le sommet de la montagne, dans la neige pendant du temps, pendant des jours qui parraissaient interminables jusqu'à ce que Gwaihir, le Seigneur du Vent, des Aigles m'a emporté a Lothlorien sous les ordres de Dame Galadriel, où j'ai pus me reposer et j'ai reçu ces vêtements blancs. Et vous, qu'avez- vous à me dire sur vôtre passage après vous avoir laissé, contre mon gré, à Khazad-dûm ? »  
  
Nous lui avons raconté nos aventures et que nous cherchions Merry et Pippin pendant que Frodon et Sam étaient partis pour le Mordor pour détruire l'anneau dans les feus du Mont du Destin. Gandalf nous a tranquilisé sur le sort de Meriadoc et Peregrin qui ont retrouvé Sylvebarbe. Je suppose que tu te demandes qui est-ce ? je me trompes point, pas vrai ? C'est un ent, un berger d'arbres, des crétures les plus anciennes de cette Terre du Milieu. Si un jour je rencontre un, je me sentirai vraiment jeune.  
  
Après ces paroles nous sommes repartis sur les montures, que Eomer nous avait laissé, que sont venus nous chercher et sur Grispoil, le chef des Mearas, Seigneur des Chevaux qui a été la monture de Mithrandir. Moi j'ai monté avec Gimli et nous sommes partis vers le sud. Si ma dernière lettre t'est parvenue de Fangorn, comme je disait au début, cette là te parvient regardant la petite cité d'Edoras, capitale du Rohan, où site le Palais d'Or, Meduseld, demeure du Roi Théoden de la Marche. Je dois te laisser maintenant.  
  
Je te désire le plus grand bonheur et Mithrandir me prit de te trasmettre son affection, et reçoit mon amitié profonde,  
  
Ton ami, Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwwood.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	7. Septième Lettre

Salut à tous,  
  
Bon, tous les personnages sauf Ardwin appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien et je vous garde une petite surprise à la fin.  
  
Bonne lecture,  
  
Ma chère Ardwin,  
  
Notre arrivée à Edoras s'est bien passée, mais on nous a obligés à laisser les armes à l'entrée du Château d'Or du Roi de la Marche, Théoden, fils de Thengel. Moi, j'ai laissé ma dague, mon arc et mon carquois, offerts comme tu sais par Galadriel, la Dame de Lothlorien ; Aragorn a laissé son epée, Andúril ; Gimli, son hache ; et Gandalf , son epée, mais heureusement il a pu entrer avec son bâton de nage, et je dis heureusement car on a eu besoin de celui-ci. Nous sommes entrés au château, et dans la salle du Trône nous avons trouvé le Roi Théoden et auprés de lui, deux personnes ; d'un côté, Grima, Langue de Serpent, son conseiller ; et de l'autre sa nièce Eowyn. Mithrandir a reconnu les trois personnages car cette fois-là n'était pas la première fois qu'il visitait Edoras. Après avoir salué le Roi comme il le méritait, je l'ai regardé, il ressemblait à un vieillard, mais avec un aspect beaucoup plus mauvais que celui de notre Istari. Grima a aussi reconnu Gandalf, « le Gris », et découvrant qu'il avait réussi à entrer avec son bâton a dit que Háma, le chef de la garde du Château d'Or les avait trahi. Passées quelques questions et certaines répliques sites plus par Grima que par le Roi de la Marche, Mithrandir s'est rendu compte que Théoden était sous l'emprise de Saroumane, « Le Blanc », alors il a essayé de le renvoyé toujours vêtu avec sa cape grise elfique ce qu'a provoqué le rire de Saroumane dans le corps du Roi, alors notre Istari a laissé tomber sa cape grise elfique qui a laissé apparaîtres ses habits blancs et a commencé à dire une incantation et a utilisé son bâton pour battre Saroumane et le renvoyer du corps de Théoden. Presqu'aussitôt, le Roi de la Marche a rajeuni pour ressembler à un homme d'âge mû, mais avec un aspect d¡homme en bonne santé. Grima a été expulsé du Château d'Or et d'Edoras ; et Gandalf croit qu'il se dirigera à Isengard auprès de son maître, le traite Saroumane. Juste après ça Théoden. Le roi, est allé rendre visite a la tombe de son fils, qu'était mort quelques jours auparavant, Théodred. Tous les tombeaux des Rois du Château d'Or d'Edoras son couverts de fleurs, des symbelmynë.  
  
Après cette visite, nous avons rencontré sur un cheval un garçon et un petite fille, sa s?ur, qui venaient d'un petit village du Rohan, attaqué par les soldats de Saroumane, et c'est à ce moment-là que Gimli, Estel, Mithrandir et moi, nous avons raconté au Roi ce que nous savions et nous lui avons communiqué la mort de Boromir. Maintenant que cette Guerre de l'Anneau a bel et bien commencée, c'était le moment de penser à des défenses et des attaques. Ce qui restait de la Communauté de l'Anneau nous pensions qu'il fallait attaquer les soldats, les Uruk-Hai, de Saroumane, et puis aller à Minas Tirith , la cité la plus importante du Gondor à prêter secours aux Gondorins contre les forces directes du Seigneur de la Tour de Barad-Dûr. Mais Théoden est le Roi, et c'était lui qui devait prendre la décision, et il l'a prise. Ceux qui habitaient Edoras laisseraient la cité avec certaines possessions et surtout des provisions et partiraient vers le Gouffre de Helm, un endroit où déjà les hommes mortels avaient battu Sauron. Le chemin de la capitale du Rohan au Gouffre de Helm pouvait être long et dangereux, mais c'était la décision prise et s'il fallait se battre pendant le chemin on le ferait. Et il a fallu.  
  
Pendant le voyage au Gouffre de Helm, nous avons rencontré des Uruk- Hai de Saroumane, alors tandis que certains nous restions pour nous battre, le Roi a ordonné à sa nièce Eowyn de conduire les vieillards, les femmes et les enfants au Gouffre et nous attendre là-bas. Eowyn a lancé un dernier regard à Estel et a fait ce que son oncle lui avait dit de faire.  
  
Eowyn a des sentiments pour Aragorn, mais lui pense toujours à Dame Arwen. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la relation entre Dame Arwen et le futur Roi du Gondor et du Arnor ? Toi et moi, nous connaissons les sentiments de l'un et de l'autre, mais nous, nous avons jamais parlé de cela. Je sais que le Seigneur Elrond, le père d'Arwen, n'approuve pas cette relation, pas par rapport à Estel, il l'aime presque comme ses fils, Elladan et Elrohir, mais il veut que sa fille parte avec lui à Valinor à travers la mer après la fin de la Guerre, du Troisième Âge. Il veut pas qu'Arwen Undómiel, Étoile du Soir des Elfes reste sur la Terre du Milieu, renonçant à son immortalité et vivre une vie mortelle avec Aragorn. Mais moi je pense que tous les deux s'aiment tendrement et surtout sincèrement. Je crois qu'ils doivent continuer ensemble et se marier, je pense qu'ils seront vraiment heureux. Par rapport à Eowyn et ses sentiments envers Aragorn, c'est pas mal, elle est humaine ce qu'éviterait pas mal de problèmes, mais ce serait injuste pour elle, parce qu'Estel penserait toujours à l'Étoile du Soir. Tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Maintenant, revenant aux faits.  
  
La lutte a été dure et nous avons vaincu à la fin, mais Estel est tombé dans une rivière située à plusieurs mètres de profondeur dans une falaise de pierre et il a disparu. Je me suis approché de l'endroit et j'ai trouvé dans la main d'un orque le pendentif de Dame Arwen, l'Evenstar. Je l'ai gardé. Je sais que tu sais qu'Aragorn est en vie, je suis sûr que notre chère amie Arwen connaît parfaitement le sort d'Estel, même quand celui-ci n'en sait rien. Et bien si, Aragorn a survécu et est arrivé au Gouffre de Helm, où je lui ai rendu l'Evenstar avec un petit sourire. Il l'a remis à sa place, autour du cou et m'a sourit aussi.  
  
Ardwin, le Gouffre de Helm n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se battre et se défendre. Si les Uruk-Hai nous prennent ici, nous sommes morts, car il y a qu'une seule entrée et une seule sortie. Mithrandir est parti et nous a demandé de l'attendre à l'aube du cinquième jour. La bataille approche et je sais pas ce qui peut se passer. Alors, je vais te laisser maintenant. Prie Ilúvatar pour notre victoire et sinon, si le destin veut que je m'en sort pas de cet endroit, je te donne toute mon amitié et je te désire tout le bonheur.  
  
Namarië.  
  
Ton ami Legolas Greenleaf de Mirkwood.  
  
Alors, la petite surprise.  
  
Bon, voici ma dernière lettre.  
  
Tout le monde tranquille ! Je ne tue personne, ni Legolas, ni Ardwin, mais ma prochaine et dernière partie de cette, ma première fanfic vous donnera toutes les réponses.  
  
Bisous,  
  
Madeleine 


	8. Dernier Chapitre

Bonjour à tous,  
  
Bon, c'est la fin de « Lettres à Ardwin . J'´espère que vous aurez aimé. J'ai fait de mon mieux.  
  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. R. R. Tolkien sauf Ardwin bien évidemment et seulement je tiens è remercier à tout le monde la lecture de cette première fic et tous les avis reçus.  
  
Bonne lecture:  
  
Lettres à Ardwin  
  
Le soleil se levait sur Imladris. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sous le blanc baldaquin nacré du lit. Tous les jours je me réveillais avec les premiers rayons du soleil, mais je ne me levais que quelques minutes plus tard. Je me disposais à fermer les yeux à nouveau, quand tout à coup le son d'un galop de cheval dans la cour, retentit. Des nouvelles tôt le matin, c'était pas bon. Je me suis levée d'un bond, mise une tunique en vitesse et ouvert la porte de ma chambre d'un coup me retrouvant face à Arwen, qui, on le devinait par son regard et son attitude, pensait comme moi. Ce messager pouvait apporter des mauvaises nouvelles sur Aragorn ou Legolas. Nous sommes descendues rapidement pour retrouver le Seigneur Elrond parlant avec un elfe, un elfe qu'Arwen et moi connaissions fort bien. C'est moi qui ai parlé :  
-Haldir ?- J'étais surprise comme Arwen. Toutes les deux nous savions par les lettres d'Aragorn et de Legolas qu'ils étaient passés par le Bois de Lothlorien il faisait quelques semaines.  
-Bonjour Ardwin- salua Haldir- Ça va bien ?  
-Ça dépend. Comment vont les choses là-bas ?  
-A Lothlorien ?-demanda-t-il. J'acquiesça- Tout va bien.  
-Alors ça va un peu mieux. Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne pouvais que m'inquiéter à cause de la présence à Fondcombe de Haldir, et ce que ça pouvait annoncer, et je me trompais point.  
-Je suis entrain de former une armée d'elfes pour porter du secours aux hommes du Rohan, en souvenir de nôtre alliance, au Gouffre de Helm. Au Gouffre de Helm. Le dernier mot de la lettre de Legolas me frappa : Namarië. J'exclamais :  
-Donne-moi dix minutes, je pars avec toi !  
-Ardwin, attends !- exclama à son tour Haldir. Je voulais pas l'écouter car je savais par c?ur ce qu'il allait me dire. Mais le Seigneur Elrond intervint en ce moment précis :  
-Haldir, non. Arwen, aide-la à se préparer. Je restai pétrifiée, je m'attendais pas cette réaction de la part de père de L'Étoile du Soir, mais ce ne fut qu'un arrêt de quelques secondes. Accompagnée d'Arwen, je retrouvais ma chambre. Je me changeais d'habits, je prenais mon arc, mon carquois et mes dagues elfiques avec l'aide d'Arwen. Avant de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Haldir, elle m'a dit :  
-Ardwin, je dois te demander une faveur.  
-Laquelle ?  
-Tu sais bien que mon père ne vas pas me laisser t'accompagner, je veux que tu dises à Estel que je l'aime et s'il te plaît, prends soin de lui.  
-Je te promets de le faire.  
-Merci.  
-Avec plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard je rejoignais Haldir dans la cour avec mon cheval et des provisions de lembas, prête à partir.  
  
Une petite demie -heure plus tard, une petite armée, qui rejoignait une autre quantité de soldats de et à Lothlorien, partait vers le sud, vers le Rohan, vers le Gouffre de Helm. Je galopais à côté de Haldir qui ne me parla pas jusqu'à nôtre premier arrêt prés de pas du Rohan :  
-Legolas va me tuer.  
-Que t'a dit le Seigneur Elrond ?  
-Que les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient t'interdire de partir à ce moment-là étaient ton père ou le roi Thranduil et aucun des deux étaient présents à Imladris.  
-Il avait raison.  
-Pas tout à fait, il y a une autre personne qui peut le faire.  
-Je sais, mon prince.  
-Exact, Legolas a la suffisante autorité à Mirkwood pour te l'interdire, c'est ce que je dis, il va me tuer pour t'avoir laisser m'accompagner.  
-T'avais aucune autre option, je parlerai avec lui à ta place, il comprendra.  
-Peut-être à la fin il le fera, mais dans un premier moment el voudra me tuer. Je souris, il avait raison, Legolas voudrait le tuer en me voyant arriver avec lui pour me battre au gouffre de Helm. Pour Legolas j'étais une personne importante, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, celle à laquelle il racontait tout, mais Mon Prince Legolas était encore plus important pour moi, car c'était l'elfe que j'aimais, que j'adorais depuis plus de mille ans et sa vie comptait beaucoup pour moi pour le laisser se battre seul. Lui ne soupçonnait rien de mes sentiments pour lui, jamais j'avais laisser paraître quoi que ce soit, les elfes étions des maîtres de cet art, de rester imperturbables par rapport à nos pensées.  
  
Nous rejoignions le Bois de Lothlorien où après saluer la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn, on m'a offert, comme à tout le monde, un arc de Lothlorien plus grand et résistant que ceux de la Forêt Noire et un carquois avec des flèches pour cet arc. Cela me rappela la lettre de Legolas qui parlait des cadeaux de la Dame de Lothlorien. Le jour suivant, peu après l'aube toute l'armée au grand complet partit vers le gouffre de Helm. Le chemin fut difficile mais finalement avec la tombée de la nuit nous sommes arrivés en vue du Gouffre. Dès le moment où les occupants du Gouffre nous ont vu, le Roi de la Marche, Théoden, qui commandait a ordonné l'ouverture de la Porte. Le futur Roi Aragorn, le Roi Théoden, et le nain Gimli sont venus pour recevoir nôtre armée. J'arrêtais pas de regarder pour apercevoir Legolas mais on le voyait nulle part. Haldir a salué le Roi et lui a dit qu'il était là en souvenir de l'alliance entre hommes et elfes. Puis c'est Aragorn qui a salué Haldir avec une effusivité qu'a surpris mon vieil ami elfe. Juste à ce moment même je l'ai vu. Il avait presque pas changé, peut-être il avait un aspect plus sage que le jour qu'il était parti de Mirkwood vers Imladris pour siéger au Conseil d'Elrond. Je savais qu'il m'avait pas encore reconnue par deus raisons : la première, il s'attendait pas à me voir, et la deuxième, j'étais à demi cachée par Haldir et Aragorn. Après le salut entre eux, Haldir a salué Legolas, juste après, je me suis séparée de Haldir et je me suis approchée de Legolas sans lever la tête et j'ai dit :  
-Mon Prince Legolas. Jamais j'avais vu Legolas aussi surpris qu'à ce moment.  
-C'est pas possible.- c'est la seule chose qu'il est arrivé à dire. J'ai levé la tête et je lui ai regardé, droit dans les yeux comme on le faisait dans la Forêt Noire, à Mirkwood.  
-Ardwin.  
-Bonsoir.  
-T'es folle, tu devrais pas être ici. Haldir !  
-Non Legolas, laisses-le, il avait pas le choix et tu le sais. Seul mon roi Thranduil et mon père avaient le droit de m¡interdire venir et ils étaient pas à Fondcombe quand Haldir est arrivé.  
-Tu sais parfaitement que pas eux seuls ont ce pouvoir.  
-Non, toi aussi.  
-Exact et tu sais que je t'aurais jamais donné mon accord ni ma permission pour venir te battre au Gouffre de Helm.  
-Legolas, écoute-moi, tu es mon meilleur ami et au moment où Haldir est venu chercher des elfes à Imladris pour une armée pour vous aider, je me suis rappelée du dernier mot de ta dernière lettre : Namarië. Non, je t'ai laissé un adieu dans la lettre à ton père pour annoncer que tu formais partie de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Je te permets pas un second. Tu es le meilleur archer qu'a eu la Forêt Noire, et si je suis pas aussi bonne que toi, je suis pas non plus mauvaise et je peux aider, tu le sais.  
-Peut-être, mais maintenant tu vas rejoindre le reste des femmes du Rohan dans les cavernes.  
-Non, je suis désolée Mon Prince, mais je dois vous désobéir, je peux aider ici dehors et je vais le faire.  
-Ardwin.- Jamais avant, dans presque trois mille ans qu'on se connaissait, Legolas avait employé avec moi son ton autoritaire de Prince de Mirkwood.  
-Je crois qu'on se connaît pas.- dit soudain une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et je me retrouve face à moi, un homme aux yeux vert gris que je reconnais sur le champ.  
-Vous êtes Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Isildur, appelé par les Elfes Estel.  
-Je vois que vous vous me connaissez.  
-Arwen et moi nous sommes amies de longue date comme Arwen et Legolas. Et en plus je viens tout juste d'Imladris. Vous en faites pas, elle va bien et m'a demandé de vous transmettre son amour et ses meilleurs v?ux pour la réussite de la quête.  
-Merci. Et vous êtes ?  
-Ardwin, elfe de Mirkwood.  
-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
-De même.  
-Merci aussi d'être venue nous aider avec Haldir.  
-Je le fais avec plaisir.  
-Estel, vous venez tout juste de passer sur mon autorité de Prince de Mirkwood.  
-Ah, si ? Je pensais que tu haïssais de tout ton c?ur ton rang princier dans la Forêt Noire.  
-Vous l'avez fait exprès.  
-Bien sûr mon cher Legolas.  
-D'accord Ardwin, tu restes, mais d'il te plaît par ce que t'aimes le plus, prends soin de toi.  
-Bien sûr Legolas et merci.  
-Suis moi.- finit-il en montant les escaliers.  
-Merci Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.  
-Avec plaisir Ardwin, amie d'Arwen. Je souris devant sa réponse avant de courir pour rejoindre Legolas au mur de défense du Gouffre. Peu de temps après prendre ma place et avoir fait la connaissance du nain d'Erebor, Gimli, l'armée sous l'ordre de Saroumane qu¡on avait senti arriver apparut en vue du Gouffre de Helm. Elle était impressionnante et énorme, surtout en comparaison avec la quantité de défenseurs du Gouffre. Pendant un moment, elle est restée là, immobile, mais faisant beaucoup de bruit. Une ordre donnée en elfique nous on fait encocher des flèches dans les arcs mais sans les lancer. Soudain une flèche est partie d'un arc, d'un homme du Rohan et a tué un orque, c'est ce qui a déclenché la bataille du Gouffre de Helm.  
  
La bataille a duré longtemps et a été très dure, c'est grâce à l'arrivée providentielle de Mithrandir avec les rohirrim que nous sommes sortis vivants de cette lutte. J'avais perdu Legolas pendant la bataille et maintenant qu'elle était finie, je me dédiais à sa recherche dans tous les endroits du Gouffre. Au détour d'un chemin, j'ai failli renverser à cause de mon élan le futur Roi de Gondor et du Arnor, je lui ai demandé :  
-Aragorn, avez-vous vu Legolas., je veux dire le Prince de Mirkwood ?  
-Ardwin, depuis quand vous connaissez Legolas ?  
-Depuis toujours.  
-Alors pour vous c'est plus simplement Legolas que pour moi. Non, désolé je l'ai pas vu.  
-Excusez-moi, mais.  
-Un instant, s'il vous plaît.  
-Oui ?- par son regard j'ai deviner que quelqu'un était mort- Qui c'est ? Dite-moi.  
-Haldir.-a commencé avec un murmure. J'ai failli perdre la respiration et mon c?ur a manqué un battement, avant de dire, étouffant avec une grande difficulté un sanglot :  
-Je comprends. Je lui dirai, vous en faites pas.  
-Merci. Je répondis avec un hochement de tête et je reparti à la recherche de Legolas avec plus d'acharnement. La peur avait prise de mon c?ur, en apprenant la mort de Haldir de quelqu'un qu'à cause de son immortalité, je pensais qu'il pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Je pouvais pas arrêter de penser aux jours qu'on avait passé ensemble avant d'arriver au Gouffre. Pendant les heures qu'on avait passé à Lothlorien, on avait beaucoup ri, nous rappelant de toutes les choses que Legolas, Arwen lui et moi, nous faisions pendant nos visite à la Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn. La mort d'en elfe même si elle était possible, était toujours un peu plus incroyable que celle d'un homme ou un femme humain. Ce n'était pas la première mort d'un elfe pour moi, la situation traversée par les habitants de la Forêt Noire lors de la mort de la Reine, la mère de Legolas, avait déjà été terrible. Mais je ne m'habituais pas comme je suppose que personne. Maintenant j'arrêtais pas de penser quels mots j'allais utiliser pour transmettre à Legolas la mort de Haldir.  
  
Après vingt minutes de vaine recherche, je l'ai retrouvé, et j'ai respiré avec soulagement, lui au moins continuait en vie. Il était assis avec son arc et son carquois, le regard perdu dans le vide. Par son attitude, j'ai compris qu¡il se reposait, el avait laissé son esprit vagabonder. Je me suis approchée avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller avec un sursaut. Tout prés de lui, je lui ai murmuré sans son oreille pointue doucement :  
-Legolas, Legolas. Il s'est « réveillé » presqu'à l'instant.  
-Bonjour Mon Prince.- j'ai dit avec un sourire.  
-Ardwin, s'il te plaît, pas de protocole, hier tu es passée sur mon autorité, ça sonne tout à fait ironique.  
-Désolée Legolas mais j'étais venue pour aider, pas pour me cacher dans les cavernes.  
-Laisses tomber, je suis content que tu sois venue, je dois l'avouer, et je suis vraiment heureux de savoir et voir que tu es sortie saine et sauve. Le moment était venu de lui dire pour Haldir.  
-Legolas, j'ai retrouvé Aragorn pendant que je te cherchais.  
-Il va bien ?  
-Oui, t'en fais pas pour lui, il va bien, mais. -ma voix s'est éteinte. j'avais la gorge serrée je me rendais conte que je pouvais à peine respirer. Mes yeux ont commencé à briller plein de larmes.  
-Ardwin, tranquille, qu'est qui ce passe ?- de demanda tout doucement en appuyant une de ses mains sur mon épaule. J'ai commencé à sentir mes larmes descendre par mes joues, et peu après son autre main les essuyant.- Ardwin. -a répété à nouveau. Je lui ai regardé comme toujours droit dans ses yeux bleus, avant de dire dans un soupir triste :  
-C'est Haldir. Legolas a comprit avec ce seul mot, il avait pas besoin d'explication. Il m'a aidé a me lever sans rien dire et nous sommes partis chercher Aragorn pour, je savais, retrouver le corps de Haldir. Nous avons rencontré Aragorn et le corps de nôtre ami en même temps, puisqu'Aragorn s'était approché de lui, pendant que moi je continuais à rechercher Legolas. Mon prince et moi nous sommes restés debout devant le corps de Haldir et Aragorn nous a laissé avec lui. Baissant la tête, Legolas et moi, nus avons commencé une douce prière en elfique.  
  
Quand la nuit est tombée à nouveau sur le Gouffre de Helm, tous les morts, elfes et hommes avaient été enterrés dans la terre autour de Gouffre pour rappeler le sacrifice fait en ce lieu contre les troupes du traître l'Istari Saroumane.  
  
Avant de dormir, Legolas est venu me voir.  
-Ardwin, je veux que tu retournes à Imladris, je sais que tu veux pas le faire. Mai je t'en prie, j'ai déjà perdu un grand ami dans cette guerre, je veux pas en perdre deux. Si quelque chose t'arrivait je me le pardonnerais jamais, s'il te plaît repart. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était sincère, alors parce qu'il était mon Prince et mon amour même s'il ne le savait pas, j'accédais :  
-D'accord, ne t'en fait pas je vais retourner à Imladris en passant par le Bois de Lothlorien pour communiquer à Dame Galadriel et au Seigneur Celeborn la mort de Haldir et les circonstances de celle-ci.  
-Merci.  
-Mais Legolas, deux faveurs.  
-Dis-moi.  
-La première, je veux plus de lettres, je souffres connaissant les périls que tu traverses, je veux seulement une quand la guerre soit finie.  
-D'accord. Et la deuxième ?  
-Prends soin de toi.  
-Je te le promets. Il me prit dans ses bras avant de me désirer bonne nuit et partir vers sa chambre. Le jour suivant je partais du Gouffre vers le bois de Lothlorien et après vers Imladris. Mon dernier regard fut pour Legolas qui nous regarder partir sur ce qui restait du dernier mur de défense de Gouffre de Helm.  
  
FIN  
  
Bon, c'est fini. Je sais pas s'il y aura une deuxième partie, je l'ai pas décidé par le moment. J'espère que ça vous aurez aimé. J'aimerais savoir vos avis sur la fanfic y si vous aimeriez une deuxième partie.  
Bisous,  
Madeleine. 


End file.
